Legend of Zelda: Wall Whisperer
by Tancredfan
Summary: The land of Hyrule is trapped in the forever changing walls of a maze. Tint goes on an adventure through the maze to find the item that will allow him to see spirits, travel through walls, and maybe even talk to the Hyurlians trapped inside the walls.


_Five against one,_

_Not enough fun._

_Three against Three_

_Who will it be?_

_Tri-Force will attack, _

_But witch one will be it?_

**The anceint writing has fooled and confused all that tried to read it. For centuries the greatest archeologysts have travled from close and far to read the sacred writing. But no one has figured it out. After the war between Gerudos and Hyrulians, all began to fall into place…**

Rhea and Tint happily played their instruments for the group of Hyrulians that surrounded their small tent. Rhea was on flute, Tint was on drums, and a few of the Hyrulians clapped to the beat. One thing the two friends loved. They never did this for money, but sometimes they'd get a Rupee or two just for playing.

Sitting inside the tent was the Princess. She usualy visited the two but only when they weren't playing. She couldn't go outside or people would want to talk to her and she'd be trampled with questions. Roara (her nickname), or Zelda, sighed and listened to the music. It wasn't usualy raining, most of the time it was sunny. She knew what rain ment; Giona was back. He never stayed long, but everyone feared him. Roara jumped when the flap to the tent opened and two soaked kids walked in. She didn't even realize the music had stopped!

"Geez," Rhea sighed and shook her black and white tail, trying to get the water off. "This place has had more rain then the rainiest day in Hyrule's history!"

"Yeah," Roara said and brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. "It's been rainy." She wanted to tell them the real cause, but not yet. "Maybe…" She lost her tain of thought as the rain lightened to almost a sprinkle.

"Cool!" Tint shouted and changed into a new, dry tunic. All of them were the same; green with green shorts. "Let's go, Roara! Maybe we can make it to the castle before Zelda returns!"

Roara nodded and stood up. She pulled on a pink hat and looked outside. No one was around the tent. The alley was usualy very empty when no one was playing music. Rhea and Tint followed after putting their instruments away and the three began running through the city.

As they ran, a group of young Lupins (Lupin is a star constelation; a wolf) chasing a soccer ball. The shouted things to eachother and all of them tackled the ball. Roara laughed quietly as the kids ears perked up. One of them looked at the three kids who were slowing down.

"'Ello there!" One shouted and stood up. The soccer ball was in his hands and he threw it to his friends. "What are you doing out here?"

Tint scratched the side of his head in confusion. "It's dry outside, no on-" he was cut off by a loud screeching noise. The Lupins looked up at the sky and stalked backwards into the shelter of a ruined building; the sides had huge holes in them, a large piece of rock was sticking out, creating a cliff large enough for about 20 Hyrulians. Roara began to tremble and hid behind Tint. "What the heck is going on?!" he asked.

"…G-Giona!" Roara squeaked. The screech came again, and this time it was louder. A ptaradactyl crashed a few meters away, making one of the old buildings crumble. When it hit the ground, shook its head to get rocks off his head and stood up. It looked right at Tint and Rhea.

"Kkkllll….!" It laughed.

The group of friends backed up as the dinosaur walked closer. To Rhea it looked like a walking Christmas tree; its body was green, it had red spikes along its back, the spot on its torso was red- same with the wings, and his eyes were green and blue. "Okay…this is weird!"

Roara nodded and slowly moved over next to Rhea. "He can't see well, but he can hear better then a bat," she whispered. "Most everything's a blur, so just don't move or talk." Rhea and Tint nodded (Tint had heard Roara) and stood perfectly still. The Lupins didn't even dare to move; it was too risky. You could see the dino's sharp teeth. The sky darkened and it began to pour. "No..." Roara whispered. Tint looked at her but she didn't say anything.

It blinked and looked right at Roara again. It screeched loudly and lifted its arms, making the webbing strech. After it jumped into the air and flew off, the Lupins ran out and Rhea fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that?!" Rhea snapped. Her black and white ears twitched as she listened to the echoing screeching sound.

"I don't know…" Tint whispered and sat down next to Rhea.

The Lupin from before walked over and crouched next to two. "It was Giona," he said, voice deeper then before. The three got a good look at him; his clothes where dirty and ripped in the sleaves and his pants had holes in the knees. "You must stay away from him. That includes you, Princess."

Roara froze up. "I-I am not a princess," she lied. "I am just a normal Hyrulian traveling around with my f-friends!"

The Lupin laughed. "Zelda," he said, "I'm one of the guards that guards the castle."

Tint and Rhea burst out laughing at Roara's expression (=O). "R-Roara!" Rhea laughed. "You couldn't tell that he was your guard!?"

The other Lupins cousiously walked out from under the cliff and soo came over.

"We all are," the first one said. "I'm Min, that one's Lin,"- he pointed to the Lupin with spotted ears and tail- "and the other two are Yin and Kin." They both had a spot around their left eye and fluffy tail/ears.

Roara's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Really now?" she asked. "Tell me the passoword."

"Nikaragua," the four wolf hybrids said in unison.

Rhea and Tint looked at eachother for a moment. Tint jumped to the side and caught Roara before she fell backwards. Yin and Kin laughed and backed up.

"We can escort you to the castle," Lin said. "No one ever comes near us."

---

Zelda, Tint, and Rhea walked down a long bridge that connected the island of the Hyrule Castle to the rest of Hyrule. The water around them had many, man Zoras swimming around. Some where on large, flat rocks that came out of the ground and others were playing games to see how high into the air one could jump. A few of the Zoras waved to the Lupins and a few swam over to the low bridge. As they walked, one Zora swam next to the bridge, jumping out every so often.

"Who's that?" Rhea asked as the Zora jumped out again.

"It's Ink," Roara said. "He's the prince of the Zoras." The setting sun had turned Ink's green-ish scales to a light yellow and his white scales an orange-ish color.

"Hello, Zelda," Ink said and grabbed onto the edge of the bridge. "Haven't seen you here in a couple of days."

"I've been doing things," Roara said. "Want to come with us to the castle?"

Ink frowned and looked at the playing Zora kids. "Sure," he said. "It's something to do…"

The Lupins nodded and walked on, leaving the other kids there. Once they got near the large door, they each grabbed a handle and turned it, opening the gate. Only Lupins could open it; they were stronger then most Hyrulians. Ink dove underwater and dissapeared, everyone else running into the castle.

------------

"Why are we in here?" Roara asked when the Lupins left. "It's just a pond."

Rhea and Tint shrugged and sat on one of the benches. Roara sighed and sat next to Tint. They stared at it for a while, watching frogs and fish make the water wavey and then Ink crawled onto shore.

"Oh cool!" Roara said. "Does that go to your home?!"

"Yes," Ink said and stood up. "This pond right here leads to outside."

----------

Giona flew above Hyrule City for a few more minutes before flying off into a very large mist cloud. When he came out, he dove down quickly and slowed when he came to the desert part of the land. A group Gerudos where walking towards a building, Ganondorf one of them. Giona shouted his warning and dove down again.

"Oh god…" One of them sighed and ran to the side. The others followed the first one but Ganondorf was a tad to slow. Giona landed wrong and crashed into him, making the two hit a wall of the building not even 6 feet away. It shook and began to crumble. When the sand cloud cleared, Giona rolled onto his back.

"Someone needs to teach you to LAND," Ganon groaned and sat up. Giona blew a bunch of sand away from him and stood up.

"Oh shut it," he mumbled and brushed a ton more sand off his white tunic. Even though he was tall when he was a ptaradactyl, he was short for a Gerudo- even at age 21. "I don't know anyone else that can shapeshift…."

"Watch the birds," one of the others said. "You practicaly are one!"

Giona scowled at the others and sat down. "I EAT birds!" he said. "I'm not going to WATCH them!"

"He's worse then you!" A Gerudo said to Ganondorf and walked away.

Everyone else: -_-'

"Got that right…"

--------

A few hours later:

"Tint?" Link asked and walked through the halls of the castle. He thought that there were at least 600 rooms in this place! He sighed and pushed open a door. Only a few Lupins. He opened another door and Lios where there! "SO annoying," he sighed to himself and walked up a flight of stairs. Link walked around for a while and soon found a room where he heard a bunch of kids talking.

"Get away from me!" a familiar voice said. There was a screeching sound and the door was pushed open by the kids; Roara and Ink where the first two out, followed by Rhea and Tint. Lupins and Lios ran into the room but Queen Zelda had already been taken away. Everyone ran over to the window and saw a large black thing in the sky (not even lighted by the Moon).

"MMMOOOOMMMM!!!!" Roara shouted, hoping to get an answere; nothing, not even a quiet echo. Link stepped back and looked at the three kids in the hall.

"Come with me," he said and walked out. "We cannot stay here for long. Tht things bound to come back."

Everyone nodded and followed Link out of the room. When they left, the Lupins closed the gate and stood there.

'Time to go,' Rhea thought and stepped back into the shadows of a tree on the other side of the bridge. 'I've managed to keep him secret for years, now it's time to go…'

**Shinzu****: Please tell me what you think! I'd be really happy. =]**


End file.
